Everything Changes
by ArcticAngelz
Summary: A girl from America life's changes when she has to go to Hogwarts'. She finds family she never knew she had. And goes through many emotions. RR Draco story with other character too. May change rating in the future.
1. The Change

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, simple as that. I do, however, own Lilith. She is of my own creation.

Everything Changes

Chapter One: The Change

I thought my life was always simple. Not too simple of course but it never was difficult. I would have never thought that in one day my life would have chanced especially with only two weeks left 'til school would start again.

FLASHBACK

"Good morning mom," I said sleepily walking down the stairs wearing my nightclothes; a black tank top and black cotton short-shorts that had Angel written in silver on the back. I always wore my nightclothes around the house in the summer unless I was going somewhere but that rarely happened.

Every summer my mom and I hung around the house. Sometimes we would go to a few places close by for some fun but normally we played board games, and cards. She even helped me keep in shape for school sports. We always had a lot of fun just hanging out with each other.

Since I was little I can remember my mom always being there for me. She was there for the normal things, but she was also there when a lot of my friends wouldn't understand what I was feeling. She would always listen to everything that I would say before giving me some good advice.

I saw my mom sitting on the couch in the living room reading some mail so I decided to head to the kitchen to grab my normal breakfast, a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. Every morning and sometimes at night I would eat the same thing, cereal. It was one of my favorite things to eat.

After getting everything together I headed back to the living room with the bowl in my hands. I saw my mom still looking at a few pieces of junk mail when I set down in the chair beside her.

A few minutes passed as I crunched on each spoonful of the fruity cereal I shoved into my mouth. It didn't take long before I had finished my cereal only leaving the fruity milk in the bowl in which I drunk before sitting the empty bowl and spoon on the coffee table.

That was when I saw my mom look up at me. She looked like she wanted to say something and it was very unlike her to not speak anything that was on her mind. So I sat staring back at her waiting patiently for her to talk. And when she finally did I was slightly confused.

"Hey honey," Julie hesitated, "Um, can we talk?"

"Always. What's going on?" I responded. '_We have always talked without asking each other. What in the world is going on?'_

"Well, it isn't anything to big, but it is something important."

"Well..." I said waiting for my mom to continue. '_Why is she not telling me? Is it that bad? But how can it be that bad it isn't a big thing?'_ After waiting a few minutes she never continued so I did, "Are you going to tell me?"

"You're not going to be attending Muggle School this year," Julie whispered all in one breath.

I had heard every word that she said but my brain felt in shock. _'No school? How can this be? I have to have school? What IS going on?!'_

"I talked to Dumbledore and we agree it is time for you to go to Hogwarts'."

My mothers voice sounded strong but her face gave her away. I knew she hated having to tell me something like this but that didn't help me with my shock and surprise.

"Hogwarts'! Isn't the at home course enough?" _'I have been taking it for five years, why the sudden change? What is so special now that I have to move? This is horrible!'_

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you will learn more being at Hogwarts'."

"But mom..."

"No buts this time honey. This is for the best." _'Ok, so I am accepting that I am stuck going to a strange place with even stranger people but what about my life here?'_

"What about my friends? I can't just tell them that I decided to go to school in England. They would freak."

"So don't tell them anything. You wont see them again before school starts anyways. And you can owl me when you get there and I will be sure that they get the letters. But there is no reason to try to explain yourself to them because they wont be able to understand. We both know that."

"Have I just stepped into a parallel universe? I have to tell them something. They think that I will be at school in two weeks. So I have to at least tell them that I am moving! They are my friends mom!" _'What is she thinking? My friends and me are close and have been she I was little. I know that I can't tell them everything, but they do deserve to know that I am moving? What is wrong with her?'_

"You can tell them in a letter. It will show that you haven't forgotten about them. Ok? I don't want to keep arguing about this with you."

I knew I was getting on her nerves. We never really argued. Even if we did we always made up in a few hours. Then another thought hit me.

"I won't have any family." _'I won't have family. I won't have my mom.'_

Hesitantly Julie said, "Honey, I know I won't be there for you but there is always owls for us to keep in touch with. This is a way for you to be more independent. That is something you have been wanting, right? And actually honey you will have family."

"Yes mom. I have been wanting my independence lately but I didn't really want it this way. Family? Really?" My ears perked up. _'Family? So I won't have my mom but at least I will have family there. All I have here in my mom and dad. So there is more family?'_

"Yes dear there is more to this family than us three. I have talked with my sister, Molly off and on throughout the years. She has a husband names Arthur Weasley and seven children."

"Seven children? That is a lot considering I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"I know dear but your father and I decided that we only wanted one child. And with he always away it is better that way."

"I guess that is true. So tell me about the Weasleys." _'Seven children? That is a lot.'_

"Alright. Well, my sister stays at home all the time but I guess she has to in order to take care of everyone. Arthur works for the Ministry of Magic. He is the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. Molly says he is always bringing home something new and taking it apart. Of course you grew up with muggles so their stuff isn't new to you but for wizards and witches their stuff is strange.

"The seven children's names are Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Virginia. Everyone has graduated from Hogwarts' except Ron and Ginny. Bill is in London working for Gringott's bank, and Charlie is off in Romania working with dragons. Percy doesn't talk with the family much but the last thing they heard was that he was working at the Ministry.

"Fred and George were always the jokesters of the family and have opened up there own shop in Diagon Alley. It is called Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. They still live at home, of course. I don't really know too much about Ron and Ginny but I am sure you will find out about them once you meet them."

"Wow," I said happily.

"You will enjoy it going to Hogwarts' and meeting my sisters family."

"I hope so," I sighed before a talking again, "Mom what about Muggle School? I am so use to taking both schools and I really want my diploma. Will I still be able to get it?" _'It seems kind of silly to what to do more work than I have to but I really am use to the work load. And if I wanted to do something in the muggle world when I graduate I would have to have my diploma.'_

After staring at me for a few minutes she finally spoke, "If that is what you want than I will arrange it after you leave in a week."

"Ok. Where am I going in a week?"

"I thought you might like to get to know The Weasley's before you had to go to Hogwarts'."

"Oh ok." _'Get to know the Weasleys, get to know the other part of my family, I suppose that would be nice.'_

"Plus honey, you have some school shopping to do."

"That should be fun." _'Shopping is always fun but it will defiantly be different.'_

FLASHBACK

Since that talk with my mom I have been sitting out here by our lake with my feet in the water. So many thoughts keep running through my head. _'I get to go to a new school. I get to be the new girl. That doesn't sound like much fun at all! But I do get to go shopping in Diagon Alley. I don't know much about the place but I have been wanting to get my own wizard items for a while now so it should be interesting if not even fun.' _I didn't know whether to be happy or sad about the sudden change in my life.

A/N: I hope everyone will give this story a chance. I know right now it doesn't have Draco or anyone else from Harry Potter in it, but it will. I want to let everyone know about my characters background first. So, read/review please!


	2. Planes

DISCLAIMER: If you have read the first chapter, then you know what it says there. It hasn't changed any.

Everything Changes

Chapter Two: Planes

ONE WEEK LATER

Yesterday I had spent most of my time packing everything I thought I might need and a few things I didn't think I could live without into a trunk. Then I put some stuff that I might need into a carry on bag. After I finished I decide to spend as much time as I could with my mom since I wouldn't be seeing much of her for a while.

My dad was always away doing Ministry work so we rarely got to spend any time together. He was normally home for Christmas and New Years and a few times here and there throughout the year but other than that he was always gone.

My mom kept told me how much fun I would have and how much I would enjoy it. I didn't think so, of course, but I had set quietly listening to her talk while I replied with a few Okays here and there.

Today was different. I woke up early this morning and got ready to leave the only place that I had ever known as a home. It felt strange when we got in the car as I watched my whole life fade away in the distance.

But now here I sit in an airport chair with my mom beside me. We have been here for about five minutes and the plane was set to board any minute. I didn't have anything to say that wasn't already said. We set in silence until we heard that my plane was now boarding. Slowly we stood up and turned to each other for a tight hug.

"Remember dear, you can always write. In a few weeks I will be sending you your muggle school material since you want to get your diploma so much. Oh, and the key I gave you, try not to lose it. It goes to a vault at Gringott's Bank. You will have to withdraw some money to get your school supplies from there. And don't worry about how much everything costs. There is plenty in there to cover it and more. And try to get a few things for yourself, ok dear?"

"I will I promise!" Sighing I hugged my mother again before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I am going to miss you."

We dropped my luggage off at the baggage place and started heading towards the boarding gate. When we got there we saw a lady taking tickets so I dug mine out of my carry on bag and handed it to her before turning back to my mom.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

I turned back and quickly walked down the path towards the plane before looking back at my mom waving out the big window. I waved back and turned. I boarded the plane and found my sit towards the back by the window.

This was all new to me because I had never been on a plane before now and I didn't own a broom so I have never really been off the ground. I wasn't afraid of heights but the idea of crashing into the ground from so high up was unnerving.

I felt someone sit down beside me and when I looked over I saw an old lady. She was knitting some pink yard and didn't even acknowledge me. I was thankful for this because I really didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Before I knew it I had my seatbelt buckled and we were up in the air. It wasn't that bad after a while but my ears popped when we first took off and that worried me a little bit. I slowly started looking around. A bunch of people were reading newspapers or books and few were listening to CD's. I look towards the front of the plane and say an old western movie playing on a screen.

I didn't know how boring this flight was going to be but I was glad that I decided to bring my CD player and a few CD's aboard with me. I quickly pulled everything out and slipped the headphones on my head and over my ears. It took me a while flipping through my CD's to find something I wanted to listen to, and I finally did. I pulled out a burnt CD that had most of my favorite songs on it.

I didn't take long before Carmel by City High started filling my ears...

..._You can say I'm plain Jane, but it's not the same  
I ain't in to big names, but I like nice things  
I watch boxing matches and uh football games  
I wouldn't mind being an actress, but I love to sing_

Soon after that I fell into a dreamless sleep.

A woke startled from a rough bout of turbulence and then I heard a male voice saying to put my seatbelt back on again. I quickly snapped it back on and turned off my CD player. I grabbed my carry on bag and throw it and my CD's into it. While I was doing that the plane had landed in Florida.

I watched the old lady gather her stuff up and get up. It took her a few minutes to get into the aile to exit the plane. I grabbed my bag and made my way off the plane before walking to the luggage claim. I heard my next flight being called so I dropped it off again. I hurried to the lady waiting to take my ticket by my boarding gate while I dug through my bag until I found my ticket and handed it to her before walking down the lane and unto the plane.

I sat by the window again but this time no one set beside me and I was thankful for that. I buckled my seatbelt and watched the ground fade away before I turn to the front and saw that another old movie was playing so I took out my player and continue to listen to the same CD.

Soon Mindy McCready's Ten Thousand Angels filled my ears. I felt some turbulence a few times and it worried me a little so I started singing the first part of the song and I soon found myself sleeping again.

.... _Speaking of the devil  
Look who just walked in  
He knows just where to find me  
Here we go again  
I can tell he's gonna ask me to dance  
But that's not as far as he wants to go  
I need ten thousand angels to help me tell him no_

When I woke up I felt like I had been sleeping for ages and I started to get restless. I hated sitting for this long of a time. Luckily, I didn't have to wait much longer because the plane was about to land so once again I buckled up and put everything away just in time to unbuckle and get off the plane.

As soon as I got down the stairs I moved out of everyone's way and started to stretch. My legs felt heavy from not being able to move them for the past who knows how many hours and I was slight surprised that I didn't have a leg cramp after all the sitting I did. After a few moments I started walking to the baggage claim and grabbed my stuff.

A/N: Here are my replies to my reviewers...

PoxapoexjAnN – I am glad that you like my story. I will try to keep updating but only as long as I get reviews like yours! ï I hope you update This Cant Be Me soon. It is funny as hell. Can I say that word? Hmm. EVERYONE NEEDS TO READ IT TO GET A GOOD LAUGH. It is about Draco and Ginny switching bodies. LOL!

**A. Nutter (a.k.a. Thelongestnameintheworld,butican'tbebotheredtowriteitout,soishallbecalledA.Nutter) – No I haven't got the Ginevra review yet. Keyword YET? I think everyone knows what her real name is but that doesn't mean us writers have to use it. I know the feeling about being impatient with the lack of good stories. I don't know who many times I look through the Draco/Ginny stories with hopes of finding something worth wild. It rarely happens that I actually find something though. I can't wait for In The Shadows to be updated. I really do like that story. IF ANYONE READS THIS AND HASN'T READ THAT STORY YOU NEED TO CHECK IT OUT. IT IS LOVELY TO SAY THE LEAST. It is about Ginny being is IN THE SHADOW of her brothers. **


	3. The Weasleys

Disclaimer: I guess it is a tradition to put these things up but I think everyone knows that it is boring to have them up here and that know one really bothers to read them because it is pointless. So here I am writing one. I don't own anything or anyone that you have saw in a Harry Potter book or movie. Everything else I do, so to speak.

Everything Changes

Chapter Three: The Weasleys

I started looking around the crowded airport. Of course, I didn't know anyone so I didn't know who I was looking for. My mom hadn't bothered to show me any pictures of The Weasleys before I left, but she did say that she owled them a picture of me.

A picture of me? That was when it hit me. I haven't had any pictures taken since I decided to dye my hair! I quickly opened my carry on bag and turned my cell phone on. After searching through my address book I found my mom's cell phone number and dialed it.

"Honey?"

"Hey mom. I just thought I would call and check in."

"Hi! How were your flights?"

"Ugh! They were boring but I slept most of the way."

"That's good honey. Where are you? Have you meet The Weasleys yet?"

"Um, no mom that is actually why I was calling."

"Oh?"

"Mom, what is my hair color in the picture you sent them?" I questioned patiently.

"Um, blonde why?"

"What is my hair color right now?"

"Oh my, you changed it over the summer! I didn't even think of that!"

"So, what do I do now?"

"Just look for anybody with red hair. The Weasleys all have red hair honey."

So here I was stranded in a foreign airport walking around searching for someone with red hair. I saw a woman in her late fifties standing off to the side so I walked up to her.

"Excuse me, do you happen to be Mrs. Weasley?"

The woman looked at me like I had grown another head before she replied, "Good lord child, no I am not Mrs. Weasley. Sorry."

"Sorry for bothering you." I said before continuing my search.

"Well, that wasn't her. I just thought about it but mom you don't have red hair." I said as I walked around.

"Well, no. I took after my mom who had blonde hair, but Molly took after our dad which had red."

"Well, I am going to hang up now. I will call you later on tonight after I get settled in, if I ever find them."

"Alright honey. I love you."

"I love you too." I said before hanging up and clipping the phone to the side of my pants.

I saw to red headed people sitting. I walked towards the two. They were staring into the crowd that was slowly leaving. They looked friendly enough so I continued walking until I stood in front of them. I didn't speak because I didn't know what to say. Slowly they turned their attention to me.

"Hello dear, can we help you?" The lady said politely.

"Um, yes." I hesitated and thought _'Why not? They are the only other red headed people I have seen so far.'_ before going on, "I was wondering if you were The Weasleys?"

"Why yes we are," she spoke again before questioning, "Would you happen to be Lilith?"

"Yes ma'am." I looked up at them and saw their faces break out in huge smiles.

"Hello dear, my name is Molly, I am your mother's sister and this is my husband, Arthur." She seemed so excited.

"Hi." I didn't know what else to say.

Arthur grabbed my trunk as Molly grabbed my bag and they started leading me outside the airport and up to an older looking blue car. He opened the trunk and we set everything inside. We finally opened the doors and climbed inside.

After a about fifteen minutes of silence in the car I saw Mrs. Weasley turn around to look at me while she spoke, "So dear, how was your flight?"

A laugh escaped my mouth before I said, "Boring. On both the flights the movies were old, so I got stuck listening to some music that I brought."

"Are you sleepy?" Mrs. Weasley was smiling.

"Oh no ma'am. I slept most of the way here."

"There is no reason to call me ma'am. None of my children do and if they don't then neither should you! Just call me Aunt Molly." Her voice was stern yet playful.

"Ok, Aunt Molly."

"That's better dear. So, are you hungry?"

Her stomach suddenly rumbled with the thought of food. Then I realized that it had been almost a day since she had eaten anything. And I didn't eat much the day before because I was too nervous about flying.

"Yes. I believe I am."

"By the time we arrive at the borrow it will be about dinner time, so you wont have to wait much longer. It is only a few more minutes away."

"Thanks." I sighed in relief. I was not sleepy in the least but I felt as if I hadn't eaten in weeks. My body felt so drained that it didn't want to move too much.

She turned back around and it was silent once again. I looked out the window and watched the scenery go by. It went from a busy city with a lot of passing cars to a country scene with trees and open fields.

True to her word within ten minutes they we're going down a long bumpy driveway surrounded by trees. The driveway was so small that tree limps sometimes brushed against the car. It didn't look like it was used very often because most of it looked to be covered in patches of grass.

A minute later we were out of the trees. The opening we entered was huge with a lot of different types of wild flowers growing all over it. I finally saw a house that looked rather small even as we got closer. The property looked to be as big as her own back in Texas, but the house didn't look big enough for three people to live comfortably much less their whole family.

A/N: I think this chapter is a little smaller than my first two, and for that I will saw that I am sorry now. ï Here are my author replies to my reviewers that are so wonderful.

Paprika90 – Yes, Lilith's family has more money than The Weasley's. I am glad you pointed that out. Her family will be told in later chapters, for excitement issues, I think. As for now, there is only the three of them so they are able to save money a lot easier than The Weasley's because there is nine of them. I hope that helps you.

Talk2me – I have only watched the first two Harry Potter movies and I have never read any of the books. So I don't know about the mystic never appearing Weasley cousin. But that is interesting to know. I learn must of what I know about Harry Potter through websites and of course Like I said, that is interesting to that there is a mystery cousin. ï

FlamablePajamies – I'm glad that you like my story. I loved reading Malfoy Enterprises while it lasted. And I love your new name. It is wonderful how you write chapters so fast. ï I am just sad that it had to end so soon!


End file.
